Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications platforms (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle location determination, navigation instruction transmission, and other like features. In-vehicle communications platform or other in-vehicle controllers may be operatively connected to an antenna, which enables the vehicle communications platform to connect to a cellular network in order to enable at least some of these services/features.